Question: A line with slope of $-2$ intersects the positive $x$-axis at $A$ and the positive $y$-axis at $B$. A second line intersects the $x$-axis at $C(8,0)$ and the $y$-axis at $D$. The lines intersect at $E(4,4)$. What is the area of the shaded quadrilateral $OBEC$? [asy]
draw((0,-1)--(0,13));
draw((-1,0)--(10,0));

fill((0,0)--(0,8)--(8,0)--cycle,gray);
fill((0,0)--(0,12)--(6,0)--cycle,gray);
draw((0,0)--(0,12)--(6,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(0,8)--(8,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
label("O",(0,0),SE);
label("A",(6,0),S);
label("C(8,0)",(9.5,0),S);
label("E(4,4)",(4,4),NE);
label("B",(0,12),W);
label("D",(0,8),W);
[/asy]
Answer: First, we can create a square with the points $O$ and $E$ as opposite corners. Label the other two points as $X$ and $Y$ with $X$ on $OC$ and $Y$ on $OB$. We get that $X$ is $(4,0)$ and $Y$ is $(0,4)$.

We can find the area of the figure by finding the area of the square and the two triangles created.

The area of the square is $4 \cdot 4 =16.$

The two triangles are right triangles. The first one, $XCE$, has legs $XC$ and $XE$ of length $4$, so the area is $\frac{4 \cdot 4}{2}=8$.
To find the area of the other triangle, we must find the coordinates of $B (0,y)$. The slope of $BE$ is of slope $-2$. Therefore, $\frac{y-4}{0-4}=-2$.

Solving for $y$, we get $y=12.$ Then, the leg of the second triangle $BY$ is $12-4=8$. The area of the triangle $YEB$ is thus $\frac{8 \cdot 4}{2}=16.$

Adding the areas of the three areas together, $16+16+8=\boxed{40}.$